The Vampire and his Fox
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: A shot story about Damon and Stiles. Fem!Stiles and no flames!


"The Vampire and the Fox"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

The scent of chocolate chip waffles woke Mieczyslawa "Stiles" Stilinski up from her sleep, filling the air with a sweet scent that was soon followed by the lovely aroma of coffee being brewed.

Eyes fluttering open, Stiles glanced to the side of the bed to find her boyfriend was no longer there and she pushed herself up, clutching at the burgundy blankets to hide her naked form from the slight chill of the room.

Glancing around the room, Stiles found the curtains were opened to allow the sun to shine inside and considered walking over to the patch of light to nap in it and warm up a bit more.

Climbing out of bed, Stiles searched through the drawers for something to wear and found one of her boyfriend's boxers and pulled them on along with one of his shirts, inhaling his scent that clung to them.

Making sure that her clothing were on properly and wouldn't fall off, Stiles made her way downstairs and located her boyfriend in the kitchen preparing breakfast while his cell phone played music softly as he worked.

Hearing his girlfriend enter the room, Damon Salvatore smiled at the sight of the adorable fox demon hidden under his clothes that were a little too baggy on her.

"Hey, Mie (pronounced as Mia)." Damon greeted.

"Hi. Why are you making breakfast? Isn't this usually my job? You know something the team mom is supposed to do." Stiles said.

"Yes, but I thought we should be celebrating." Damon said as he poured a large cup of coffee and handed it over to Stiles.

"Celebrating what?" Stiles asked.

She took a sip of the coffee and moaned at the chocolate and mint mixture that was added to the liquid.

"Simple. Our town is finally free of any Original menace, there are no more hybrids or werewolves around, no psycho doppelganger ex-girlfriends and more importantly, the kids are all gone for college. We're free to do what we want and enjoy ourselves." Damon grinned.

Filling a mug of coffee of his own, Damon clinked it with Stiles' mug before he took a long sip.

"Yeah, it's peaceful, until I start at Columbia next week." Stiles sighed.

She had applied to go to college somewhere far away from both Mystic Falls and Beacon Hills in the hope of escaping all of the supernatural dramas.

When Stiles had informed Damon of which college she was planning on attending, he had started looking for an apartment close by that they would live in together.

Stiles had been shocked that her boyfriend was happy to move with her and didn't jump to any conclusions about her wanting to leave him which was a relief.

They both spent the entire night celebrating the fact that they were moving to New York and they couldn't wait to start their new lives there.

Damon had even decided to buy a bar/restaurant to manage while his girlfriend was busy with school work and to keep up appearances so no one became suspicious of them.

One of the things Damon loved about large cities was that no one knew everyone and they could have private lives without anyone snooping on them.

"Ah, New York, one of my favorite places in the world. I can't wait to move back there and show you all of my favorite hang outs. Ooh, and wait until you try real New York style deep dish pizza. It'll blow your mind." Damon smirked.

"Oh, that sounds awesome. I can't wait to finally move there and see everything. I've always wanted to see the Statue of Liberty in person." Stiles grinned.

"I can easily take us to the top. We can take a few selfies and show them off to everyone." Damon cooed.

"Ooh, we should do that with the eaning tower of Piza and the Aifle Tower." Stiles smiled brightly.

Chuckling at that, Damon wrapped an arm around Stiles' waist and pulled her into his chest, pressing a kiss to her lips.

"I'm gonna show you the world, baby, starting with New York, then all of Europe, the UK and then we'll finish it off in Hawaii." Damon said.

"You're going to spoil me rotten!" Stiles accused.

"You got that right." Damon smirked and kissed her lips once again.

Stepping back from his girlfriend, Damon grabbed the plate filled with chocolate chip waffles and carried it over to the dinning room table that had a bowl of strawberries and bottle of maple syrup on the table.

Walking into the dining room, Stiles stared after her boyfriend and smiled happily, unable to believe that she had managed to find such a great guy after the hell she had gone through back in Beacon Hills and after she was turned into a kitsune by the Nogitsune.

Everyone had a difficult time being around her afterwards, everyone except for Lydia Martin, Kira Yukimura and Malia Tate who stood by her stood and encouraged her decision to move somewhere to heal from everything that had been done to her.

She cut off all ties to the rest of her friends since they didn't even care to speak with her after everything the Nogitsune had done and kept in contact with the three girls, although Peter Hale had an annoying habit of calling and checking up on her.

He claimed it was because he was fond of her, but Stiles assumed he was simply doing it to annoy his nephew and daughter since they both cared for her and Peter knew it would get on their nerves if he kept in contact with the new fox.

When she moved to Mystic Falls to live with her cousins the Gilberts, she hadn't expected to meet Damon and fall in love, but she wasn't complaining.

Honestly, even after the constant drama and dangers that happened to her after moving to Mystic Falls, she was much happier with her new Scooby gang than she was with her old one.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Stiles walked over to the table and sat down beside Damon, helping herself to the waffles and smiling as he placed a hand on her leg, gently rubbing it as he ate.

"After breakfast, why don't we head back up to bed for some fun?" Stiles suggested with a saucy wink.

"Anything for my little vixen." Damon purred.

The end.


End file.
